


This Impossible Year

by Apotheocrisy



Series: Overwatch Ficlets [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apotheocrisy/pseuds/Apotheocrisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always knew it would come to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Impossible Year

The Widow's Kiss is pointed in between her eyes, not six inches away from her. Tracer knows if the woman fires, there won't be enough time for her to rewind.

"Amélie..." she whispers, her hands held up above her head.

Widowmaker's finger tightens almost imperceptibly around the trigger. "For what it's worth, she would be sorry."

The tears that have been threatening to spill over her bright eyes finally do. "Amélie, please come back to me! You don't have to do this!"

Widowmaker paws at one eye, desperately trying to hide the tear she herself sheds. "We always knew it would come to this, Lena, cherie." She gives up on hiding her tears, falling freely from her face now.

"Wait!" Tracer cries. Her eyes flicker from the assassin's eyes to her lips and back again. Widowmaker understands what she's trying to do, and lets her gun fall aside for a second.

It's all Lena Oxton needs to flash forward and initiate a fierce kiss between the two women. Her lips shoved up against the cold assassin's own, Lena whispers a final "I love you" and brings her arms around the woman who was once the love of her life.

"Finished yet, Blue?" growls Reaper over the comm in Widowmaker's ear.

She forces herself to pull away from Tracer for a moment and brings a hand up to a button on her headgear. "Almost," she replies around the lump in her throat, then wraps her arms around Amélie's lover. "Adieu, cherie, she whispers into Lena's hair.

The Widow's Kiss is too bulky for this, so instead she takes her pistol out and presses it to the back of Tracer's head. "I never stopped loving you," chokes the smaller woman. "Goodbye, luv."

Amélie Lacroix's first action in years is murder. Her last, moments after this first, is suicide.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry
> 
> Backstory to this coming after I take care of my challenge sign-ups.
> 
> I take requests!


End file.
